Wont You Help Me 'Study' My Dear?
by Tinylittletrashbot
Summary: This all started from Latte-Dah on tumblr about Zant, Ghirahim, and Ganondorf being college roomates and I decided to write a fic like that. Explicit for later chapters


_ No no no no not this shit again… _Ganondorf let out a sigh when he heard the crashing coming from his room, loud enough that many of the other students were opening the doors of their dorms to examine the sound. Ganondorf swiped his card and opened the door, having to duck from a shoe being hurled his way.

"You insufferable little cretin!" Ghirahim scowled, Zant just sticking his tongue out and dodging the other shoe, dancing from his spot on the other side of the dorm room. "Give me it back before I make your ears bleed from your own screams!" Ghirahim had leapt for Zant at that point, fire in his eyes. Zant had jumped off the bed and had circled the other.

"What now, princess! Too weak without your beauty kit?" Zant teased, bouncing around the room, only he yelped as Ghirahim had grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"_BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!_"

Ganondorf's booming voice was loud enough to break the two students of their scuffle. Ghirahim dropped Zant immediately and the twili backed off from Ghirahim with a huff.

"Ganondorf!" Ghirahim immediately got closer. "Zant stole my makeup and hair product and I was trying to get it back!" he said quickly. Zant only puffed his cheeks in reply, Ganondorf rolling his eyes.

"Ghirahim. Zant. Both of you split up." Ganondorf scowled, only Ghirahim moved closer to him and Zant left the room. "I expect you to clean this up, Ghirahim." Ganondorf tossed his backpack to the bed and laid down. Ghirahim pouted softly but did as he was told, getting the trashcan next to his desk and starting to clean. Once he was finished Ghirahim's lips curled into a smirk and he crawled into Ganondorf's bed, only to yelp as he was pushed off moments later.

"G-Ganondorf!"

"Don't think you're off the hook so soon, Ghirahim." Ganondorf growled. Ghirahim puffed his cheeks out and sighed, blowing some hair out of his face. "Now, I need to study, so if you don't give me some quiet i'll be forced to go to the library." he said swiftly. Ghirahim sighed, only he left as well to think of some form of punishment he could inflict on the twili. Ganondorf merely sighed as he watched Ghirahim throw on a sweater before strutting out of the dorm room, sitting up and shoving a few books into his bag. The room still reeked of the heavy cologne that Ghirahim wore which had shattered against one of the walls, it was an overwhelming odor that smelled of some odd mix of vanilla and lavender. He ran a tan hand through his long hair, it was winter and the library was two buildings down, dare he risk going outside? He stood up, grabbing his jacket and heading out as well, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. _What the hell am I going to do with those two…_ Ganondorf thought to himself as he stepped out into the ankle deep snow. He could probably talk to Midna, Zant's girlfriend, about their fighting but he was unsure if that would make it any better or worse. Ghirahim listened to him no matter what but even the demon had his own limits. He had to do something about this though, hes already been yelled at by the floor's advisor that they would get in serious trouble if they broke a window again.

Zant was always back at the dorm room late or never at all at night, either he was staying in Midna's dorm room or would go out to some sort of party from the school's clubs. Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked into the dorm after his couple hours at the library, having come back around nine at night, he wasn't expecting to see Ghirahim in his bed frame. No mattress. Just the wooden frame.

"Ganondorf! Where have you been?!" He cried, looking about ready to throw the wood he was on if he hadn't gotten to his feet on it. Ganondorf tossed his backpack onto the desk chair, taking his jacket off before crossing his arms and looking at the demon in pajamas.

"Ghirahim, where is your bed." He asked it as more of a statement than a question.

"Exactly! That imbecile _stole _my bed! Even the sheets! Its the middle of winter there has to be something against this Ganondorf!" He stomped his foot, clenching his fists before running them through his hair in exasperation. "What smarmy little ass thinks it's perfectly fine to steal a bed?!" he growled. Ganondorf groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was way too late in the night to be dealing with this bullshit.

"Go in." Ghirahim looked at him at the statement, watching him remove the loose long sleeved shirt he had on to replace it with a plain tanktop, just taking off his pants to his boxers.

"Excuse me?" Ghirahim asked.

"I said, go into my bed. It's too late at night to deal with this and I know you'll just keep complaining, that, and Zant will try to throttle you if you sleep in his bed. So get in." he said as he got into his bed, watching Ghirahim hop down from his perch on the bed frame and walk over to Ganondorf's, crawling under the blanket. Ghirahim's head popped up in front of Ganondorf from under the thick comforters, looking up at him. Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak but it died in his throat when he saw Ghirahim shiver and inch closer to him. Being from an arid climate, he was almost always warm, but he didn't really know where Ghirahim was from so he assumed the demon wasn't as resistant to the cold as he himself was. He could practically feel the other shivering. Ganondorf could feel the heat that was rising from the heater in the room next to his bed against his back and so he moved so Ghirahim was closer to the heater. "Is this better?" he muttered, seeing deep brown eyes look up at him.

"I… Well it is now.." he leaned up and kissed Ganondorf's cheek. "Thanks." Ganondorf could feel his cheeks burning just from the simple little peck, looking at the wall behind Ghirahim.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, Ghirahim, and I don't think we'll have a problem." Ganondorf grumbled, only to tense up when Ghirahim wrapped an arm around his waist, one dangerously close to his rear on his lower back. "Watch it."

"Apologies." Ghirahim said softly, nuzzling his head into Ganondorf's chest. "But Ganny you're so warm…" he mumbled into the other's chest. Ganondorf just rolled his eyes before closing them. Ganondorf was always so warm, he always liked being so close and so the demon could always feel the heat practically radiating off the other man. Where was he from again, Gerudo Valley, right? It was that strange area near the desert that had mostly women, but that wasn't the real point in his thoughts. Ghirahim listened to the rhythmic thump of the gerudo's heartbeat, hearing it get slower as he began to fall asleep. Ghirahim's eyes slipped closed, falling asleep right next to him.

Ghirahim woke up early the next morning, strong arms around him shifted slightly and a large tan hand had pressed against his chest to pull him closer. A flush grew on Ghirahim's cheeks, looking over at Ganondorf. He turned around in his arms, nuzzling his head into Ganondorf's chest. From the slight movement he heard Ganondorf grumble as he woke up, seeing Ghirahim so close. He sat up after letting go of him, hopping out of bed. The two got dressed and started walking to their first class, Ghirahim had to go in a different direction but Ganondorf grabbed his shoulder for a moment.

"If Zant still hasn't given your bed back by the end of the day.. you can sleep with me again." Ganondorf mumbled before going off to his class.


End file.
